Forum:Rise of the Forgotten
This page is for discussion of ideas for a proposed new booster pack following a conversation between me and User:Oooxp in the Aquatic Sanctuary forum, but it is open to anyone. The idea behind this booster is to design cards to reignite older or less known deck types to make them fun and competitive to play against the often stagnated meta of the game. Oooxp suggested Dark Magician and XYZ as examples, a well as saying that the deck should have about 80 cards with four or three supportive categories. I would also suggest that we could have a few miscilleneous cards that support other strategies. This forum serves as brainstorming for this set. This set is open to anyone who's interested. If you'd like to make a suggestion, post it here. If you make a card or have made a card that you think suits the theme of the set, post it in the space below, with an explanation of why you think it should be in the set and your username. Arachobia 15:52, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Proposed Additions · Amalgam of Fusions. This and the next card are just two I thought up yesterday. The only reason I'd propose them for this set is because Fusions and Ritual monsters are almost never used, especially nowadays with the new Synchros. Arachobia 15:56, 2 June 2009 (UTC) · Amalgam of Rituals Arachobia 15:56, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Comments -i think i will make cards for the xyz dragon cannons and those things. I have never seen those things played. Although, they can be summon very easily in some sort of way. Once they are destroyed, it hard for them to be resummoned again. One of the reasons lies in their summoning requirement. The monsters to summon them must be removed from play. A big drawback considering the amount of monster removal cards there are. Once if get your approval, I will start making about around 12-15 support cards for this deck. The deck lacks much support.Oooxp 01:44, 3 June 2009 (UTC)Oooxp I always liked the XYZ set. They were an interesting new way of fusing and they actually were alright, I used them in one of the DS games once. So that's cool. I reckon that could be one of the major focuses of the set. Arachobia 08:31, 3 June 2009 (UTC) -when you have the time, you should make the booster for these cardsOooxp 03:49, 5 June 2009 (UTC)Oooxp I'll make the booster once we've got a few cards designed for it and we've decided which themes to follow. Post the cards here for now. Arachobia 08:45, 5 June 2009 (UTC) http://ycm.wikia.com/index.php?title=Armed_Backup&action=edit&section=&preload=&editintro= First card i made for this boosterOooxp 23:54, 5 June 2009 (UTC)Oooxp Sry, i have not went here for a while, its been a busy week, well there is the lastest card. http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/War_Machine_arouser[[User:Oooxp|Oooxp]] 00:54, 12 June 2009 (UTC)Oooxp http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Massive_Explosion -so how much cards do we make in order to make the booster? 01:12, 17 June 2009 (UTC)Oooxp I've made the booster. The name Rise of the Forgotten already exists on this wikia, so I've changed it to Revenge of the Forgotten. Arachobia 19:31, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ok, ty for adding the cards i made 21:24, 17 June 2009 (UTC)Oooxp -so what nowOooxp 22:36, 19 July 2009 (UTC)Oooxp - Try adding for other archetypes. My pc's busted, I'm adding this at a public one, so I'm out of it for a while. Could you also try making this pack look more formal, by ordering cards like they were in aquatic sanctuary when we were making it? I'm hoping to have my pc fixed this week. Then I'll help add more stuff and structure it - Please change your card numbers, classify what they are and their rarities. Thanks for the help. Continue adding. Arachobia 16:10, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Can you give me instructions because i never made a booster myself 21:15, 3 August 2009 (UTC)Oooxp Just do like you've always done, but write the type of card and rarity next to whatever you add now so that it doesn't take as long when the set is finished to full in all the information in the grid. When the set is finished, I'll add a grid. okOooxp 01:41, 8 August 2009 (UTC)Oooxp sry its been a long time, in the summer i have to do somethings. By the way, i have finished the amazon cards. What other themes do you know that do not have much support Oooxp 22:00, September 11, 2009 (UTC)Oooxp B.E.S Cards could use some help --Reimu-H 22:00, September 21, 2009 (UTC) sure i get to that after i finish the harpie ladies 23:18, October 2, 2009 (UTC)Oooxp